There has been a growing interest in the manufacture and use of microfluidic systems for the acquisition of chemical and biological information. Microfluidic systems often have a microfluidic cartridge that is capable of performing various microfluidic functions and/or analysis. For example, a microfluidic cartridge may be adapted to help perform sample analysis and/or sample manipulation functions, such as chemical, biological and/or physical analyses and/or manipulation functions. Microfluidic systems can have the advantage of, for example, shorter response time, smaller required sample volumes, lower reagent consumption, and in some cases, the capability to perform such analysis in the field. When hazardous materials are used or generated, performing reactions in microfluidic volumes may also enhance safety and reduces disposal quantities.
In some cases, a microfluidic cartridge is used in conjunction with a cartridge reader instrument. The cartridge reader instrument may, for example, provide support functions to the microfluidic cartridge. For example, and in some cases, a cartridge reader may provide electrical control signals, light beams and/or light detectors, pneumatic control flows, electric and/or magnetic flow drive fields, signal processing, and/or other support functions.